AkuRoku: I Love to Hate You
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Roxas is lonely at a party and Axel starts talking to him. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Roxas sits alone on a couch while looking at his watch. _'Stupid Sora said he would show up.'_ Roxas thinks in the loud party music. Teens ignore the lonesome teen as they freak dance to the beat of the blaring speakers.

The blond opens his phone and sees a text message from Sora. "Finally!" Roxas exclaims and he opens the text message. '_srry rox, my mom is keeping me home bcuz im sick *tears* im so sorry *hugs* plz enjoy the party though, cya soon_' Roxas sighs and shoves the phone in his pocket.

The saddened blond covers his face in his hands as he sits alone without any friends. The music changes to a sad, slow song. _'The night has no secreeeets…when we are togetheeeer. Look into my eyyyyes. You'll always be miiiiine. How can I tell youuu? What I feel insiiiide. You are my woooorld. I can't say goodbyyyyye….. Lying beside youuuu…time seems to flllly. My heart's beating strongeeeer. When you're by my siiiide. How can I tell youuu? What I feel insiiiiide. You my woooorld. I can't say goodbyyyyye' _The speakers sing softly as the couples slow dance.

"Hey there, sexy." Someone says. Roxas looks up and sees Axel sitting next to him; leaning into his face dangerously close. "Back off, candledick." Roxas snaps at the perverted pyro. Axel laughs and sighs. "Sorry kid but I heard that one before." Axel sneers. "Just _go away_" Roxas warns with fierce eyes.

Axel puts his arm around Roxas and touches his lips to the blond's neck. "I think I'll stay right _here_" Axel whispers to the blond. Roxas shoves Axel off and bitch slaps the pyro.

"Get. Away. From. Me. You. Perv!" Roxas says with rage in his ocean blue eyes. Axel rubs his face and says, "I love it when you play rough, Roxy." Roxas huffs with anger flowing in his viens.

"I'd like to play with you too but let's go somewhere else." Axel says with a grin and his eyes glance for a split second to the crowded dancing teens in the large living room. "Not even in your dreams." Roxas says with clinched teeth.

"It's my party and I'll do what I want to." Axel says and he traces Roxas's jaw line with his pale finger. "And I want to do _you_" Axel says and he captures Roxas's lips.

Roxas pushes Axel off and slaps Axel again. "I'm leaving!" Roxas yells to Axel as the music goes back to a fast and loud techno song. Axel snags Roxas hands and spins him to his chest.

The pyro wraps his arms around Roxas's lower back and grins at the angered blond. "The party is just getting started, love. Why leave so soon when I haven't even had my kiss goodbye?" Axel asks the furious blond.

Roxas explodes into his loathing rant, "I hate you, Axel! You are so perverted and you are such a whore! I would've never came to this stupid party if Sora didn't show up. But here I am and Sora is sick and you have your arms around me you, fucking sicko! I hate you so much, Axel and I just want to leaving right-"

Axel interrupts the blond with a deep, rough kiss and he ferociously grant his tongue into the blond's fighting mouth. Roxas's nails rip at Axel's biceps as he tries to pull away from the hot prison of his arms.

The cat-like red head massages his tongue in Roxas's wet mouth and moans a little. The blond feels weak against the strong pyro. _'Axel…I…I don't like boys…but….you…are…so…breathtaking…Gah! What am I thinking?!'_ Roxas fights with himself in his mind.

Axel licks up the taste in Roxas's mouth and the blond's tongue moves a little with Axel's. Roxas can feel Axel heat up with satisfaction as the kiss grows more lustful. The red valentine sucks Roxas's bottom lip then licks his tongue deep in Roxas's mouth in a burning pattern.

Roxas leans into the kiss and wraps his arms behind Axel's neck. The blond realizes that they are dance as Axel moves their hips to the beat. Roxas's cheeks heat up with a blush as Axel grinds lightly against him.

The fire teen dominants the wet kiss with his tongue and Roxas's hands slip under Axel's shirt. The pyro part the kiss and traces the cherry lips with his tongue. "Dirty dancing now are we, love?" Axel asks with a surprised but romantic expression.

Roxas blushes and quickly backs a step away from Axel. "I…I. I um I…" Roxas says as his blush gets deeper in front of the gorgeous valentine teen. "You love me don't you." Axel sneers with a playful grin emerging.

"I…um…I…uh." Roxas says and he blushes a deep cherry. "Or do you hate me?" Axel asks with a laugh. "I love…to hate you…" Roxas says and the music changes to a slow song.

The red romantic takes Roxas's hand and pulls them close. His hands slide down very low on Roxas's back. "I love you too, Roxas." Axel says and he kisses Roxas's lips softly. _''Cause when you look into my can see, there's no disguisssse. Don't be afraid. To need someone. You don't have to be alone. Don't be afraid. To need someone. You don't have to be aloooooone!'_

Roxas puts his hands behind the pyro's neck as Axel licks his lips. The flaming teen barely pulls away and says, "You don't know how long I've been waiting…" Roxas opens his eyes and sees the green jewel eyes staring back at him.

"Ummm, I don't know how to say this but…I umm." Roxas says and his eyes look away. "If you can't tell me, then show me." Axel says as his lips brush Roxas's neck. The blond blushes and says, "Well…where is your bedroom?"

Axel carries Roxas and they get up the stair then to his bedroom in less then 5 seconds. The pyro set Roxas down and gets on all fours on top of Roxas. Axel handcuffs the small wrists with one hand as his fingers undo Roxas's zipper.

"I want you." Roxas admits but his awaiting blush doesn't emerge until Axel quickly undresses them both. The red head lays his nude body against the naked blond. "As you wish, my princess." Axel smirks.

Roxas ignores the comment and says, "Just do it already!" Axel grins and he strokes Roxas's member in his hand. Axel uncuffs Roxas and traces his finger under Roxas's jaw. "Nyyaaah! Axel, you fucking jackass!" Roxas moans out.

Axel snickers and licks up Roxas's neck. "This is better then I imagined." Roxas mutters. "I heard that and I have to agree." Axel admits and he caresses Roxas' erection. Roxas kisses Axel and sucks roughly on the flaming tongue.

The pyro backs off to piss off the blond and tease him. "You are a virgin, aren't you?" Axel asks with a sneer. Roxas blushes and holds in a moan as Axel purposely rubs harder on him.

Roxas bursts out the moan. "Nyaaah! Yes!" Roxas admits. Axel snickers and bites up Roxas's wet neck. "What do you want your first to have?" Axel asks as Roxas gets completely hard in Axel's hand.

"Nyaah! Give me all you got, bitch!" Roxas says and he tries to hold another moan in. "'kay…Suck you and fuck you. But I tease a lot, alright? Got it memorized?" Axel asks and he plants a row of heated, wet kisses down the blond's chest.

Axel gets to the throbbing member and teases the tip between his teeth. Roxas's pants and knots his fingers it's the pyro's mane of hair. "Nyaah! Axel! Please! Nyaah more!" Roxas demands in between moans.

The passionate teen licks the tip and takes part of the member in his mouth. Roxas breaths quickly at the feeling of him inside Axel's fiery, wet mouth. "You feel…so…nyaah good." Roxas says and he breathes faster.

Axel takes Roxas in further and licks his tongue up then down to wet the entire member. The pyro begins sucking Roxas and the blond moans loudly. "Ahhh!" Roxas says.

The blond swears he felt Axel chuckling but his mind is too dazed on the incredible sensation. Axel sucks harder and the precum flows out. "Nyaah Axel! I think I'm going to nyaaah!" Roxas says as he struggles against the heat.

Axel takes Roxas entirely in his mouth and circles his tongue at the tip while sucking. "Axelllll!" Roxas shouts as he pours cum into the ready lover's mouth. Axel licks Roxas up and smiles.

"Flip over." Axel says as his lips go back up. Roxas tries to catch his breath but it doesn't help that Axel is licking at his hard nipples. "I'm glad I picked a cold night for the party." Axel teases.

Roxas turns over and Axel is quiet for a moment. "What?" Roxas asks. Axel chuckles. "Hold on…just…thinking…" Axel says with a light voice. "Ew are you daydreaming while looking at my…ugh!" Roxas exclaims.

The pyro precums into his own hand and keeps quiet. Axel licks up two of his fingers and gets some off the seed off of his own member. "Hmm." Axel says with a devilish snicker. "What are you doing?" Roxas asks as he starts feeling ridiculous on all fours.

Axel shoves two fingers into the puckered opening. "Nyaah!" Roxas exclaims as Axel scissors his fingers. The red teen slides two more fingers in gradually. "Nyaah! Holy shit Axelll!" Roxas exclaims.

"I know." Axel says with a dark laugh. He pushes his member inside Roxas and starts off with a fast pace. "Nyaaah Axellll!" Roxas cries out. Axel breathes roughly but quietly as he speeds up.

"Roxas! I am!" Axel warns his lover. Roxas pulls himself away from Axel and puts his mouth quickly over the romantic's erection. The pyromaniac's cum fills Roxas's mouth and the sweet cinnamon flavour glides down his throat.

The blond licks Axel up and meets face-to-face with the red devil. Roxas puts his hand behind Axel's neck and kisses his wet lips. "I…love you." Roxas says shyly. Axel leans in for another kiss but licks Roxas's lips instead. "I love you too, Roxas." Axel whispers.


End file.
